songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
GreatVision Song Contest 2
|presenters = Sanna Nielsen Eric Saade(green room) |opening = Final: Molly Petterson Hammar performed her winner song "I´ll Be Fine" |host = TV Aland Final: Loreen performed "Euphoria and My Heart Is Refusing Me" | entries = 25 | debut = | return = None | withdraw = | map year = G2 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Confirmed participants with artist and/or song selected | col2 = #FF0000 | tag2 = Disqualified participants | col3 = #FFD700 | tag3 = Past participants that will not participate | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |Disqualified = |null = None | winner = "Rather Be" |nex = |pre = }}This contest was the second contest of the GreatVision Song Contest. Format This contest was the second contest of the GreatVision Song Contest. GreatVision Song Contest 2 was the 2nd Edition of this Contest.After Molly Pettersson Hammr´s winning in the 1st GreatVision Song Contest with her Song "I´ll Be Fine", she reached 117 Points. The Contest move to the , the Host City is Mariehamn. ' twenty five ''countries have confirmed their participation in the contest. The edition didn't have a theme for songs. All countries were represented by their native singers. , , , , , , and debut this Edition. Winner was after a big Show with Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glynne with their Song "Rather Be" with 147 Pointsand thats a new rekord of Points in GreatVision History. It was the first Victory for in GreatVision Song Contest and the the best place since the debut in the 1st Edition. At the 2nd Place was again with 99 Points and on 3rd Place that also made his best place since the debut in the 1st Edition. and was Disqualified, because they don´t vote in the voting time. Location '''Mariehamn (Finnish: Maarianhamina) is the capital of Åland, an autonomous territory under Finnish sovereignty. Mariehamn is the seat of the Government and Parliament of Åland, and 40% of the population of Åland live in the city. Like all of Åland, Mariehamn is unilingually Swedish-speaking and around 88% of the inhabitants speak it as their native language. The town was named after Maria Alexandrovna, the Empress consort of Alexander II of Russia. Mariehamn was founded in 1861, around the village of Övernäs, in what was at the time part of the municipality of Jomala. The city has since expanded and incorporated more of Jomala territory. Mariehamn was built according to a very regular scheme which is well-preserved. One of the oldest streets is Södragatan where many wooden houses dating from the 19th century can be seen. The city is an important centre for Åland media; both of the local newspapers (Ålandstidningen and Nya Åland), several radio stations and the local TV channels (TV Åland and Åland24) operate out of the city. The islanders are traditionally fond of reading, and had public libraries before 1920. A printing works was established in the town in 1891. The municipal library, which was built in 1989, is one of the most interesting modern buildings. Mariehamn features several buildings drawn by Finnish architect Lars Sonck, who moved to Åland as a child. Buildings drawn by him include the church of Mariehamn (1927), the main building of the Åland Maritime College (1927) and the town hall (1939). Hilda Hongell also designed several buildings, although only a few are still standing. Venue Mariehamnsteatern The Theatre of Mariehamn is the unofficial City Theatre of Mariehamn, the capital of the Åland Islands. The theatre was founded in 1914 and it has been situated in Mariehamn's town hall since the early 1940's. Participants Allocation Draw The Allocation draw will be held for the running order for the semi-finals or Grand Final. as Host Country will first drawn to a radom spot in the Grand Final. After that, the other 24 Countries will drawn to the remaining spots in Grand Final. Grand final This is a list of the songs that managed to get to the final and where they will run in the final recap Voting results Grand Final ' ' '12 Points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final: Other Countries